


A Standing Appointment

by Pink_Tinted_Monocle



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Tinted_Monocle/pseuds/Pink_Tinted_Monocle
Summary: Daniel LaRusso was not having an affair.  At least, that’s what he told himself as he parked the non-descript car two blocks down from the strip mall.In which Daniel doesn't know what he wants, Cobra Kai has water damage and Johnny is not a mattress.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 69
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel LaRusso was not having an affair. 

At least, that’s what he told himself as he parked the non-descript car two blocks down from the strip mall. He grabbed his gym bag from the back seat and got out of the car, pulling his baseball cap down low over his forehead as he locked up. He walked quickly, shoulders hunched, senses on high alert. Reseda at 2am on a Saturday morning was not a safe place to be, even for someone well versed in self-defence.

He soon reached the strip mall, pale neon lights glowing sickly green in the gloom, and crossed the road to the unit that housed Cobra Kai. Outside the dojo a homeless woman slept curled up in a heap of filthy blankets. Daniel pulled the keys from his bag and slid them silently into the lock, careful not to wake her. He couldn’t afford to have any witnesses to his presence.

He let himself in and closed the door behind him, before crossing the mat and entering the office. He took off his cap and jacket, then opened his bag and pulled out his gi. When he had changed, Daniel walked softly out of the office and down the corridor to the back room. A chink of light under the door told him that he wasn’t the first one here. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders before he turned the handle and entered. 

Johnny was sprawled out in the centre of the floor, black gi loosely tied to reveal an ample amount of bare chest, a bottle of Coors Banquet hanging from one hand. He scowled at Daniel.

“You’re late.”

Daniel shrugged then turned the movement into a shoulder roll, easing out the muscles.

“And you’re drinking”, he replied, shifting into a cross arm stretch. “Not that I’m surprised, you always seem to be clutching a beer bottle like it’s surgically attached to you.” Daniel moved onto a hamstring stretch as Johnny got to his feet.

“So?” asked Johnny. “I could drink twenty of these and still kick your ass.”

“Oh yeah? Come on then, sensei, show me what you’ve got.”

The words had barely left Daniel’s mouth when Johnny dropped the bottle and threw the first punch. Daniel blocked instinctively and retaliated with a round kick which Johnny dodged easily, his fist reforming and taking aim at Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel twisted to avoid the blow and caught hold of Johnny’s arm, using Johnny’s momentum to flip him to the floor. Johnny grabbed Daniel’s ankle and pulled him down before rolling on top of him, pinning the smaller man to the ground.

Johnny’s head tilted down as Daniel’s strained up, their lips not quite touching before they were up again; punch, block, kick, jab, twist, flip, pull, roll, pin, a constant familiar cycle that always ended with a not-quite kiss.

Daniel never felt so alive as he did on these night with Johnny, adrenalin surging through his veins. Everything felt ultra crisp and clear, like he was seeing and feeling everything in high rather than standard definition. He blocked a kick and his eyes met Johnny’s. The blonde gazed coyly up at him from beneath long lashes, lips forming that infuriating little half smile that Daniel had first seen through the window of the first Cobra Kai dojo all those years ago.

Punch, block, kick, jab, twist, flip, pull, roll, pin; but this time it was Daniel who ended up on top, his hands gripping Johnny’s wrists and holding them while they both panted. Johnny laughed, and Daniel was close enough to taste the alcohol on his breath.

“You gonna strike first this time, LaRusso?” Johnny asked, his voice deep and his tone suggestive.

Daniel shook his head as he stared down at the man beneath him, his face flushed and hair mussed. “I never strike first, Johnny. That’s your move.”

“Very well”, Johnny replied, a shit eating grin spreading across his lips as he pushed himself up to close the gap between them. He mouth met Daniel’s in a fierce kiss and they rolled over on the mat, hands scrabbling to undo each other’s gis. Still kissing, Johnny pulled Daniel up into a standing position, a broad hand digging into Daniel’s side just hard enough to bruise. He used his other hand to tug on Daniel’s thigh and in one swift motion Daniel jumped up and wrapped both of his legs around Johnny’s waist. They stumbled backwards and Daniel’s back hit the wall just as Johnny broke the kiss and lowered his head to suck a love bite into Daniel’s neck. Daniel moaned and bit his own lip to stifle the sound just as Johnny brought one hand down to cup his crotch and Daniel found himself carried away on a heady wave of pleasure and pain.

**********************************************************************************

Afterwards they lay on the floor in silence, sipping cheap whiskey out of flimsy plastic cups. Daniel stared up at the ceiling where a dark patch had started to appear. He drained his cup and gestured for Johnny to pour him some more. As Johnny obliged, Daniel squinted up at the patch.

“I think you’ve got some water damage. Probably a leak in the roof. You should get that checked out.”

Johnny chuckled and rolled onto his side. “Your pillow talk sucks, you know that LaRusso?”

Daniel ignored him and instead took a large gulp of whiskey. He pulled a face. “And this whiskey is terrible, it’s like paint stripper. Can’t you invest in a decent single malt for when I come over?”

“Hey!” Johnny protested. He laid a hand on Daniel’s shoulder and pulled him over so they were lying face to face. “I’m the one hosting here! If you’ve got such a problem with this place and my choice of liquor maybe we should go to yours next time!”

Daniel’s whole body stiffened. “You know that’s not possible, Johnny.”

Johnny sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know man, wouldn’t do to have your mistress rock up to your fancy-ass house and cause a scene, would it?”

Daniel raised an eyebrow. “Did you just refer to yourself as my mistress?”

Johnny shrugged. “Well, yeah. That’s like, what you normally call someone you’re having an affair with, right? Although I guess that’s normally just for chicks. What’s like, the guy alternative of a mistress? A master? A mastress? Not sure about that one, sounds too much like mattress. I’m nothing like a mattress. I’m not soft, I’m solid like a rock.” He slapped his taut stomach for emphasis and took another slug of whiskey.

While Johnny had been speaking Daniel had stood up and had started to gather up his clothes. “We’re not having an affair”, Daniel said firmly as he stepped into his underwear and pulled on his gi pants.

“Oh yeah? Then what would you call this, LaRusso?”

“It’s a – a…” Daniel cast around for another word or phrase that didn’t sound so intimate. _Fling? No. Dalliance? No. Romantic Entanglement? Definitely not._ “It’s a – a – a standing appointment!” he said eventually, nodding decisively as he pulled on his gi top.

Johnny snorted in derision. “A standing appointment? Why? Because you like it when I fuck you against the wall?”

Daniel felt his face flush. “No! That’s not –”. He stopped talking and took a deep breath, refusing to allow himself to be wound up by Johnny Lawrence. “A standing appointment just means a regular appointment, you know? Like a visit to the dentist. Just a necessary service to get you through life.”

Johnny propped his head up on a hand and stared at Daniel. “Is that really all this is to you, LaRusso? A necessary service?”

“Yeah, of course”, Daniel said tightly, turning his back on Johnny so the other man couldn’t see the lie in his eyes. “It’s all it’ll ever be.” He fumbled with his belt, fingers uncharacteristically clumsy. Behind him he heard Johnny stand up and saunter across the room towards him. Strong arms encircled his waist as rough hands undid his belt.

“I don’t know why you always get dressed after round one.” Johnny said huskily, nuzzling against Daniel’s neck. “Not when you know there’s always a round two.”

Daniel twisted around and broke free of Johnny’s embrace before walking towards the door. “Not tonight, Johnny. I’ve got to get back.”

His fingers had just touched the door handle when a hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around.

“Say it to my face, LaRusso”, said Johnny, fixing Daniel with his piercing blue eyes. “Tell me you don’t want me and I’ll stop.”

Daniel opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead he cupped Johnny’s face with one hand, his fingers brushing against Johnny’s jaw and catching slightly on faint stubble. This time they both leaned into the kiss together and Johnny nipped Daniel’s lower lip as Daniel moaned into his mouth. Johnny broke the kiss and pressed his lips against Daniel’s ear.

“See?” he said, deft hands untying Daniel’s belt. “You can never resist me.”

_No._ Daniel thought sadly as they kissed again, rough and needy, and Johnny removed his gi. _I can’t._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the damp is spreading, Lynn just wants to party and Daniel is overwhelmed.

“That damp patch is bigger than it was last week. You should let Zakarian know, get him to call someone out to take a look at it.”

“Yeah right”, said Johnny, shaking his head as he poured out the whiskey and handed Daniel a cup. “That money grabbing asshole wouldn’t piss on me if I was on fire unless I paid him first. He’s not gonna do anything about a spot on the ceiling. You know he’s already raised my rent twice since I got the lease on this place?”

“Really?” asked Daniel, taking a gulp of whiskey to try and quell the pang of guilt.

“Yeah, slimy bastard. I’d tell him to shove his stupid strip mall up his ass if I could afford to.” Johnny downed his cup of whiskey before pouring himself another. “Not all of us got left a fancy dojo with trees and ponds and shit by our sensei. Some of us just got a bruised neck and a smashed trophy.”

Daniel finished his whiskey in the awkward silence that followed, the alcohol burning his throat. He pulled a face as he held out his cup for Johnny to top it up.

“This stuff is even worse than the bottle you had last week. Where did you get it from? Is it even safe for human consumption?”

“Well if you don’t want it…” said Johnny. He reached over to grab the cup out of Daniel’s hand but Daniel twisted away, holding it above his head.

“Hey! I didn’t say I didn’t want it!” Daniel protested. He drained the rest of the cup, wincing at the taste.

Johnny rolled his eyes. “Stop your whining then, LaRusso.”

“Make me”, replied Daniel, shifting onto his side so he was facing the blonde.

Johnny grinned, that familiar half smile, dangerous and inviting. “Alright then. I will.” 

Johnny reached out and grabbed Daniel by the hips, pulling the smaller man into his lap then flipping them over so he was on top. His fingers dug into Daniel’s sides, making fresh bruises, and he licked a stripe up Daniel’s neck before biting down on his jaw bone. Daniel moaned and wrapped his long legs around Johnny’s waist as their mouths crashed together.

The kiss was passionate, desperate, electric, and Daniel surrendered himself to the sensation. There was a fluttering feeling in his stomach as Johnny ran broad hands up and down his body, part lust part something else that he couldn’t quite identify.

A bang rang out and Johnny jumped back, swearing under his breath. 

Daniel scrambled to his feet, automatically adopting a fighting stance, fists raised. “What the hell was that?”

The bang sounded again and Daniel realised it was coming from outside. Someone was hammering on the door of the dojo.

“Hey, you having a party in there?” shouted a female voice. “I seen you, sneaking in there when you thought I was sleeping. How about you let me in?”

Johnny sighed. “It’s just the homeless lady”, he explained to Daniel. He strode over to the door of the back room and yanked it open, shouting out to the front door. “Beat it, Lynn! There’s nothing for you here. No meth, no burritos!”

“Suit yourself!” Lynn yelled back. “You don’t know what you’re missing!”

Daniel grabbed Johnny by the arm and pulled him back, slamming the door. “What are you doing?” he hissed, glaring at Johnny.

“Just telling her to get lost!” Johnny said defensively, shaking himself free of Daniel’s grip.

Daniel shook his head in exasperation. “You should have just stayed quiet. She knows we’re in here now.”

“She knew anyway, said she saw you sneaking in!”

Daniel carded his hands through his hair and began pacing rapidly back and forth. “Shit, shit, shit.”

“Hey, calm down man”, said Johnny. “Have another drink.” He handed Daniel a cup and the smaller man gulped it down in one and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He started pacing again.

“What if she saw my face when I came in? What if she tells someone, Johnny?”

Johnny laughed. “Who’s she going to tell? Her shopping cart? Not sure it’ll listen.”

Daniel scowled and stopping moving. He turned on Johnny. “This isn’t funny Johnny! If word gets out about our arrangement my life is over!”

Johnny crossed his arms and glared at Daniel. “And what, you think I want people to know that I’m screwing _you_? I’ve got a reputation to uphold too, you know.”

Daniel stared at him incredulously, fists clenched at his sides. “Johnny, I’m a highly successful business man. I’ve got a family, I’m a member of a country club, I’ve got some friends in very high places. _I’m_ the one whose reputation is on the line. _You_ don’t have a reputation; you’ve got nothing but a son who barely talks to you and a crumbling karate dojo with a damp problem!”

“Fuck you, LaRusso!” Johnny snarled. “What are you even doing here if you think I’m so beneath you?”

“I don’t know, Johnny!” Daniel screamed, his face flushing with anger. “I really don’t know why I bother wasting my time on an asshole like you!”

“Fuck off then!” Johnny yelled back.

“I will!” Daniel grabbed his gi trousers and top and pulled them on roughly before tying his belt and stomping over to the door. His fingers had just touched the handle when a hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around and Daniel found himself staring into ice blue eyes.

“I hate you” Johnny growled as he pressed their bodies together.

“I hate you too” Daniel spat back as he leaned in and captured Johnny’s lips with his own. He gripped both of Johnny’s arms, digging in his fingernails as they kissed furiously.

Johnny bit down hard on Daniel’s lip. Daniel gasped but didn’t break the kiss. Instead he just kissed Johnny deeper, channelling thirty years of pent up resentment and longing into their embrace.

Johnny tugged on Daniel’s thigh and Daniel jumped up, wrapping his legs around Johnny’s waist in his familiar fluid motion. Johnny slammed Daniel against the wall, and Daniel was hit with a wave of unadulterated ecstasy. This didn’t feel wrong at all; it felt _right_ , perfectly right, the way his body fitted into Johnny’s like they were made for each other. He felt the fluttering sensation in his stomach again, and in that moment he knew exactly what the previously unidentified emotion was; it wasn’t hate or fear or anger or disgust. It was love.

As the realisation hit him, Daniel felt suddenly overwhelmed. His hands pushed on Johnny’s arms, trying to get the blonde to back off, but Johnny had him pinned to the wall. He wrenched his head back, tearing his lips from Johnny’s, gasping for air. Johnny started to nuzzle his neck and Daniel pushed at his arms harder, panic building in his chest.

“Johnny – I can’t – please –”

Johnny just chuckled. “Come on LaRusso. You know you want it. You always do.”

“Please”, Daniel panted, “I can’t-”

“Yes, you can.” Johnny leant in for another kiss but Daniel jerked his head violently to one side. 

“Johnny, NO!”, he yelled, tears pricking his eyes. “Put me down, NOW!”

Johnny quickly let him go and Daniel crumpled to the floor, taking in long, shuddering breaths.

Johnny stared at him, eyes wide. “Shit, I’m – I’m sorry”, he stammered. “I didn’t mean too – I thought that was what you wanted. Are you OK?”

Daniel took in a long, ragged breath and stood up shakily. “I’m – I’m fine. I just need – I need to go.”

He tore open the door and sprinted to the office, pulling his jacket on over his gi and ramming his feet into his shoes. He jammed his baseball cap on his head, grabbed his bag and crossed the mat to the front door, fumbling as he tried to get his key in the lock. The door opened and he darted outside, the cold night air stinging his skin. He ran all the way to the car, his heart hammering in his chest.

He unlocked the car and threw himself inside, resting his forehead against the cool steering wheel. He got his breathing under control after a few minutes although he still felt faint and nauseous, the copious amounts of cheap liquor he had drank making his vision swim and his stomach lurch. He grabbed a water bottle from the back seat and drank deeply until he felt a little better, before he slumped down in his seat and started to cry.

He replayed that moment of realisation over and over in his mind as the tears fell, wondering how he could have let things get this far, get this screwed up.

Because Daniel LaRusso was in love with Johnny Lawrence. And he didn’t know what the fuck to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst angst angst angst angst.
> 
> I swear the final chapter is a little bit more cheerful!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the water damage finally comes to a head, Johnny reasons that large flags and blankets are basically the same thing and Daniel finally figures out what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t think I’d get this last chapter finished today, but this week has been so batshit crazy that rather than procrastinating writing by scrolling through social media I’ve been procrastinating having to look at social media by writing. So here it is!

The sound of soft footsteps reached Johnny’s ears as he raised the beer bottle to his lips. He quickly adjusted his gi to show a little more chest as the door swung open and Daniel walked in.

“Wasn’t sure if you were gonna show”, Johnny said, taking another swig of beer before glancing up. The bottle dropped from his fingers as he caught sight of Daniel and he scrambled to his feet, crossing the room towards the smaller man. “Jesus, LaRusso! What happened?”

Daniel was not wearing his gi. Instead he was wearing a suit, a deep crimson stain splashed across the front of his white shirt. He glanced down with a frown and then up again at Johnny, who was staring in horror at his torso.

“Oh! No, it’s wine Johnny!” Daniel said quickly, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. “Just wine!”

Johnny sagged in relief. “You nearly gave me a heart attack, La Russo! Thought you’d been stabbed or shot or some shit.” Johnny took a deep breath. “You - you OK then?”

“No, Johnny, I’m not OK”, said Daniel, passing a hand over his face. He looked tried, Johnny noticed; there were dark circles under his eyes. “I’m the opposite of OK. Look – I- ah – it’s been a very, very long day. You got some whiskey?”

Johnny nodded. “Yeah. Yeah I got some.” He fetched the bottle from the corner of the room and poured a generous measure into a plastic cup before handing it to Daniel.

Daniel gulped it down in one and took a long, shaky breath. He licked his lips and cocked his head to one side, looking at Johnny in surprise.

“This is actually decent, Johnny.”

Johnny shrugged. “Yeah well, thought I’d buy a bottle of the good stuff, stop you from bitchin’ about it.”

“Oh”, said Daniel, and Johnny was alarmed to see tears forming in the other man’s eyes. “That’s – sort of nice of you. Thanks.”

“What’s going on LaRusso?” Johnny asked impatiently, crossing his arms and fixing Daniel with a stern gaze.

Daniel let the cup fall to the ground. He stared down at it for a moment before he looked up at Johnny.

“I told Amanda.”

“Told Amanda what?”

“About _us_ , Johnny. I told her we were having an affair. Although to be honest I think she’d already figured it out for herself. I don’t think she believed me when I told her that all those bruises came from training sessions at Miyagi-Do.”

Johnny gawped at Daniel, at a loss for words. “You said it wasn’t an affair.” He said eventually.

Daniel frowned. “What?”

“You said it wasn’t an affair. You said it was a standing appointment.”

Daniel laughed, although there was no humour in it. “Yeah, well, I got that wrong. I got a lot of things wrong, Johnny.”

“Oh”, said Johnny. “Right.” There were several seconds of very awkward silence before he spoke again. “So how she take it?”

Daniel gestured to his ruined shirt. “Not well. Also she kicked me out of the house, which I can’t say I didn’t deserve.”

“Shit”, said Johnny. He shook his head, eyes still fixed on Daniel. “What about your precious reputation and all that other stuff you were talking about last week?”

Daniel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know Johnny. I just know that all the secrets and lies were tearing me up inside. I couldn’t carry on like that; I had to get it all out.”

Johnny was trying to figure out what to say next when an ominous creaking noise sounded from above; he glanced up just as the portion of the ceiling covered by the spreading damp patch gave way. Before Johnny could even register what was happening he was thrown to the side by Daniel, the brunette’s lithe body moving unnaturally fast as he threw them both free of the falling ceiling. Daniel curled himself around Johnny, blocking his view so Johnny only heard the crash; a deafening thud followed by a loud splash.

Johnny felt Daniel’s whole body tense for a second, still shielding him, before the smaller man pulled back, his wide eyes staring down into Johnny’s.

“You OK?” Daniel asked.

“Ah, yeah, fine.”, Johnny replied, dazed. “You?”

“Yeah, I think so”, said Daniel, rolling off Johnny. He grimaced and shook his head, filthy water and debris flying out of his hair. “Just wet. And…oh.”

Johnny followed Daniel’s gaze and saw that the other man was staring at his bicep where a sharp piece of plaster was protruding.

“Shit!” Johnny exclaimed and lunged forward without thinking, gripping the shard with one hand and pulling it free.

“Johnny no!” Daniel yelled as Johnny yanked out the plaster. They both stared at Daniel’s wound in shock for a moment as blood started to pump out, running down Daniel’s arm.

Daniel clamped his other hand over the gash and gestured frantically with one foot at Johnny’s waist. “Your belt, Johnny! Give me your belt!”

“What?” Johnny asked, confused for a second before he understood what Daniel was asking. He quickly untied his belt and leant forward to tie it around Daniel’s arm, forming a makeshift tourniquet and stopping the flow of blood.

Daniel let out a sigh of relief before glaring at Johnny. “Why the hell did you pull it out, Johnny? I could have bled to death!”

“Hey, don’t yell at me, I just was trying to help!” said Johnny as he stood up gingerly and looked around the room, taking in the sodden mess of crumbling plaster and broken ceiling titles that were now strewn across the floor. “Fuck!”

He glanced back down at Daniel; the brunette had turned pale and had started to shiver, dirty water dripping off him and forming a puddle on the floor.

“You - you want me to take you to the hospital?”

“Yeah”, Daniel said shakily. “Probably a good idea.”

**********************************************************************************

Johnny sat outside the room that Daniel had been taken into, folding and unfolding a brochure he had picked up while one knee jogged impatiently up and down. A nurse walked out of the room and Johnny jumped up.

“Is he OK?” Johnny asked.

The nurse glanced down at the clipboard in her hand. “Mr Lawrence, I presume? You brought Mr LaRusso in?”

Johnny nodded tersely. “Yeah, that’s me. So is he OK, or…?”

“Yes, he’s fine”, the nurse said with a smile. “Thankfully the wound wasn’t that deep; it just needed a few stitches. We dried him off and cleaned him up a bit but he’ll still need a shower when you get home. Then try and get him to eat something and keep him warm when you go to bed.”

Johnny stared at the nurse incredulously. “What? We don’t _live_ together.”

“Oh!”, the nurse replied, somewhat flustered. “I’m so sorry, I thought you two were, uh-”

“Were what?”

“Nothing, nothing.” The nurse’s smile became a little strained and she looked back down at her clipboard. “But are you taking him home? It’s probably best he doesn’t drive while his arm is still sore.”

“Uh, I don’t know”, Johnny responded truthfully.

The nurse frowned. “Oh – Ok. Well, do you know if someone will be spending the night with him? We don’t know what could have gotten into the wound from that rotten ceiling, so it would be good if he had someone who could bring him straight back here if he showed any signs of infection.”

“Uh, I don’t know that either”, said Johnny.

The nurse narrowed her eyes at him. “Forgive me for asking, Mr Lawrence, but what exactly is your relation to Mr LaRusso?”

“Mortal enemy”, Johnny replied.

**********************************************************************************

They drove in silence, Daniel fidgeting with a loose thread on his shirt while Johnny kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead.

Eventually Johnny cleared his throat. “So where do you want me to drop you off?”

“Oh”, said Daniel. He stared out of the window for a moment. “I guess I’ll have to go to a hotel. I’ll give you directions.”

“Or you could stay with me”, Johnny said quickly before he lost his nerve. “I mean, if you want too. Just for one night.”

“Oh”, Daniel said. “OK.”

They were silent for a few more minutes before Johnny spoke again.

“Sure you’re OK?” he asked Daniel. “You don’t seem like yourself.”

Daniel turned his head to look at Johnny. “Johnny, in the last”, he paused to glance at his watch, “four hours, I’ve broken up with my wife, had a ceiling nearly fall on me, been stabbed in the arm, nearly bled to death, was soaked in rancid water and had five stiches. How do you expect me to act?”

Johnny snorted in derision. “You didn’t nearly bleed to death, the nurse said the wound wasn’t even that deep. Don’t be so dramatic, LaRusso.”

“You didn’t know that when you pulled the plaster out!” Daniel protested. “It could have been lodged in an artery! I could have died right there in the middle of the dojo!”

“No, you wouldn’t have!”

“Oh, yeah? How do you know that?”

“Because I wouldn’t have let that happen!”, Johnny snapped. “I wouldn’t have let you die!”

There was another silence. When Johnny spoke again his voice was low, his tone hesitant.

“Wasn’t sure if I’d see you anymore after last week. Look, I’m sorry if I hurt you. I didn’t mean to, I thought you were into it.”

“You didn’t and I was”, Daniel said softly. “I just got…overwhelmed.”

“By what?”

Daniel didn’t answer straight away, instead turning to look out of the window again. Johnny had been just about to say something to break the silence when Daniel spoke.

“I’m in love you, Johnny.”

Johnny’s hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. “Fuck”.

“Yeah”, said Daniel. “I know.”

**********************************************************************************

Johnny let them into his apartment and Daniel sat down heavily on the couch, rubbing at his arm.

“Right”, said Johnny, turning to leave again. “I need to go and start cleaning up the dojo. You just stay here and try not to bleed over anything.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you”, said Daniel.

“Oh yeah? Why not?”

“Look”, Daniel explained, leaning back. “If you go and clean up now you won’t be able to prove how much damage the water caused. But if you wait until morning, take a few pictures in daylight, you’ll have evidence. Then what you do is send them to Zakarian and tell him you’re planning on calling round a few contractors, see who’ll give you the best price to fix it. He won’t want that; if word gets out that one of his properties has damp then no one will want to rent from him. So what he’ll do is send someone he knows round to fix it quick. He keeps his business, you keep yours and you won’t have to pay for any of the clean-up.”

Johnny frowned. “Why are you telling me this? Thought you wanted Cobra Kai to close down?”

“Just because I don’t approve of Cobra Kai, doesn’t mean I want to see you suffer.”

“Oh”, said Johnny, “right”. He locked the door behind him and pocketed his keys before joining Daniel on the couch. “So, what do you wanna do instead?”

Daniel looked up at him through dark lashes. “Is your shower big enough for two?”

**********************************************************************************

The answer was no, but they decided to try anyway. As they waited for the water to heat up Johnny helped Daniel apply a waterproof dressing he’d got from the hospital over his stitches before they both shed their clothes and got into the shower, bodies pressed together.

Daniel’s skin had the rotten egg smell of stagnant water. Johnny scrunched up his nose in distaste.

“You stink, LaRusso.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “What do you except me to smell like? Sunshine and daises? I saved your life back there you know, which you still haven’t actually thanked me for.”

Johnny scoffed as the hot water poured down over them and the tiny bathroom began to fill with steam.

“Hey! I would have got out of the way before it hit me!”

“You were just standing there! You would’ve been crushed if it hadn’t been for me!”

As they bickered Johnny grabbed a bottle of shower gel and began to lather himself up. When he tried to pass the bottle to Daniel the brunette shook his head and gestured to his injury. “My arm is still a little sore. Could you soap me up?”

“Uh, yeah”, said Johnny. He squirted a good portion of gel into his hands before starting to wash Daniel, slowly cleaning away the blood and grime.

Daniel made a little noise of contentment as Johnny’s hands moved down his body and his eyes fluttered shut. As the steam rose around them Daniel’s features blurred and softened, the years falling away until the man standing in front of Johnny looked just as he did when they first met. Johnny allowed himself to imagine for a moment that they were teenagers again with their whole lives ahead of them, rather than middle aged men who had spent far too many years apart.

“I’m sorry”, Daniel murmured. His big brown eyes flickered open and fixed on Johnny. “For what I said last week. I didn’t mean it.”

Johnny pulled his hands away from Daniel’s body, reaching out to grab the shower gel again. He squeezed it over Daniel’s head before rubbing it in with his fingers, bits of crumbling plaster falling out of Daniel’s hair and swirling down the drain.

“Yeah, you did”, said Johnny. “But I forgive you. I’m generous like that.” He smiled, the special half smile that he reserved just for Daniel. The one he knew drove the other man wild.

Daniel’s cheeks turned pink although he didn’t say anything. But when Johnny moved to turn off the shower Daniel’s fingers curled around his wrist, stopping him from reaching the valve.

“We don’t have to get out yet”, Daniel said, voice low.

“That’s what you’re supposed to do when you’re clean, LaRusso”, said Johnny, deliberately pretending not to understand what Daniel was offering. After all the shit Daniel had put him through, all the sneaking around in the dead of night, all the veiled and not so veiled insults, Johnny was going to make him ask properly. Hell, Johnny was going to make him _beg_.

Daniel’s eyes darkened with arousal. “Why don’t you make me dirty again then”, he suggested, leaning into Johnny. “Make me dirty then wash me all over again.”

Johnny pulled back properly this time, distancing himself from the brunette as much as possible in the small space.

“We can’t stay here all night, LaRusso. My water bill will be through the roof.” He made to step out of the shower but Daniel reached out and pulled him back round with a strength that belied his small frame.

“Please”, Daniel asked, tugging on Johnny’s hip to try and make the blonde move closer to him. “I need this. I need you.”

“Oh yeah?”, said Johnny, resisting Daniel’s efforts to pull him in. “But what if I don’t need you?”

Daniel’s face fell in disappointment and he started to back away. “Oh, OK…”

Johnny rolled his eyes, unable to keep up the act any longer. “God, you’re so gullible LaRusso. Come here.”

Daniel’s eyes went wide but before he could say a word Johnny kissed him, pressing their bodies back together. After a minute Daniel broke the kiss, panting into Johnny’s ear.

“You are such an asshole.”

Johnny laughed. “Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

“Yes”, Daniel replied, leaning in for another kiss. “I do.”

**********************************************************************************

After their second shower, Johnny left Daniel in the bathroom to dry off while he went into the kitchen and assessed the paltry contents of the fridge.

_Try and get him to eat something and keep him warm._

He pulled out a packet of meat and turned on the stove, putting the meat in a pan to fry. As it cooked he wandered into the bedroom, pulling out some thicker clothes for Daniel to wear from the wardrobe and searching for a blanket. He couldn’t find one but he did find a large stars and stripes that he had drunkenly stolen from a fourth of July party several years previously. Figuring that big flags and blankets were essentially the same thing, he added it to the pile of clothing and carried them into the living room. Daniel emerged from the shower, towel around his waist, hair damp and fluffy, just as Johnny was plating up the food.

“Some clothes for you there”, Johnny said, pointing with a spatula. As Daniel dropped the towel and started to pull on the clothes, Johnny carried the plates over to the table, sneaking a look at Daniel’s ass as he did so.

Daniel picked up the flag and raised an eyebrow at Johnny. “What’s this for?”

“It’s – look, come here”, said Johnny, and Daniel walked over to him. Johnny draped the flag over the smaller man’s shoulders before guiding him over to the table and sitting him down.

Daniel looked confused as Johnny sat down opposite him. “Johnny, what is this?”

“Hey, I’m just doing what the nurse asked me to do”, Johnny said, voice muffled by a mouthful of food.

Daniel stared at Johnny incredulously.

“The nurse asked you to wrap me in a flag and give me a plate of meat?”

Johnny shrugged and Daniel sighed, poking at his meat with a fork.

“What even is this, Johnny? Chicken, pork, beef? I genuinely can’t tell.”

Johnny swallowed. “It’s just meat, LaRusso. Does it matter what kind?”

“Yeah, it does to me!” Daniel protested. “I like to know what I’m putting in my body.”

“Oh, I already know what kind of meat you like in your body”, said Johnny, winking suggestively.

Daniel’s cheeks flushed pink again and Johnny shook his head in amusement.

“Look”, he continued, “you can go out and get the food for us tomorrow if you’re so fussy, get us a couple of decent steaks or something. None of that sushi shit though, I don’t trust fish.”

Daniel smiled at Johnny. “Tomorrow, huh? Thought you said in the car that I could only stay one night?”

Johnny pointed his fork at Daniel. “Just shut up and eat your meat, La Russo.”

**********************************************************************************

After they had eaten, Daniel sank into the couch while Johnny prepared drinks.

“What do you want?” Johnny asked, fetching himself a Coors Banquet from the fridge.

“Got any whiskey?” enquired Daniel. “And I mean the decent stuff, not the paint stripper. Or was your only decent bottle the one at the dojo?”

“I got another one”, said Johnny, reaching into a cupboard and pulling it out.

“Yeah?” said Daniel, smiling again. “You got a load of good whiskey just for me?

“I didn’t get a _load_ ”, Johnny lied, closing the cupboard quickly before Daniel could see the dozen or so bottles lined up in there. He splashed the whiskey into a glass and walked across the room with their drinks, joining Daniel on the sofa.

They drank in silence as Johnny picked up the TV remote and began aimlessly flicking through stations.

“Hey!”, he said as a familiar image flashed up on screen. “Iron Eagle! You ever seen this movie?”

“Not in years”, said Daniel, taking a sip of his drink.

They let the film wash over them, both exhausted but too wired to sleep. Midway through an action scene Johnny cleared his throat and put his beer down on the coffee table.

“I’m in love with you too”, he said, eyes still fixed on the TV.

“Oh”, said Daniel. “Fuck.”

“Yeah” said Johnny.

By the time the credits rolled their hands were clasped together, fingers entwined.

Holding on tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little fic! If you want, come say hi to me on tumblr :)


End file.
